dbzanotherfuturefandomcom-20200214-history
Neivia
Nievia DBZ Maja Future Neivia is the 2nd oldest daughter of Bron and Amaya Shinhan. She is a lot like her mother Amaya which means she is very kind and caring. She is like her father Bron also meaning she is queit but she is not afraid to speak her mind. Neivia always looks out for her siblings and her family. She is good at handling her emotions and the emotions of others. Neivia never looses her temper and she is good at helping others supress there temper. Neivia is both a mental and a physical fighter. She is extremly skilled at both. Neivia has a few abilties like Plirokinesis which allows her to control information. She also has the power of Magnokinesis which allows her to munipulate magnectic waves such as satellite waves, phone waves and some wi-fi signals. Neivia is trustworthy and you can talk to her about anything. Neivia's Powers Neivia is mostly a physic fighter but the physical attacks she has pack one powerful punch. She also has access to some special powers such as Plirokinesis and Magnokinesis. Plirokinesis allows her to control information. Magnokinesis allows her to munipulate magnetic waves such as satellite waves, phone waves and some wi-fi signals. She can use them together and the power becomes "Pliromagnofication" it is one her most powerful attacks. It allows her to combine information and magnetic waves to become a mental bomb called the "Pliromagni-Bomb". Neivia can also become a Super Orodon and she can use her own spiritual energy to become a "Spiritual Eagle". It is her most powerful state. She uses it and it hasn't failed yet. Living on New Mitsumea and finding her love When it was time for Emerald, Ruby and Garnet to take the thrown they moved to Mitsumea to stay together as a family. She was single at the time and when they met with the Guardians Council she met a boy named Mace. She instantly fell for him and he fell for her. When they arrived on the Guardians Planet they met Forever and Eternity they are 2 of the many watchers that protect the universe. They had assembled 2 teams of kids. Mace was on Eternity's team. He had 3 years to live because he had "Mecanomia" it is the Mitsumean version of undetected Tuberculosis. He told her but she didn't care she was in love with him anyways. They took a year to travel the galaxy and finally on planet Sochitet they found a cure. It was a mixture of alien herbs Somix, Baritone, and Intaverta. It worked and he was heeled they decided to stay there for a while. When they returned she found out she was pregnant with their oldest daughter Cayenne. 3 years later, she found out she was pregnant with their 2nd child Rhea. She loves her girls and Mace to bits. She would do anything for them. Trivia -She and Mace have 2 children together -She is mostly a mental fighter -She has access to Plirokinesis and Magnokinesis -She is 20 when she meets Mace -She has baby blue ki -Her favorite colors are baby blue and neon pink -She can go Super Orodon -She is born in March